


Christmas Trinkets

by butterfloofies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfloofies/pseuds/butterfloofies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally exchange little mini-gifts for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> transferred over from fanfiction.net

The Young Justice team members have just finished exchanging and opening Christmas gifts when Wally approaches Dick.

"What's that?" Dick asks, staring at a small wrapped trinket in Wally's hand.

"Just an extra mini-gift I decided to get you," Wally replies. "Open it."

Dick looks at Wally questioningly, but does as he says. "Oh, that's funny. That's really funny," Dick says sarcastically, holding up a round pin with Kid Flash's sign on it.

"I expect you put it on your bag," Wally replies, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know what's even funnier than that, Wally?"

"What?" Wally's grin fades at Dick's tone.

"That you think you've gotten the better of me, when you actually haven't." Dick pulls out a small trinket from his pocket and hands it to Wally. "Go on, open it."

Wally cautiously unwraps it to find a small keychain with Robin's sign hanging from it.

"I expect  _you_  to put that on  _your_  bag," Dick laughs.

::::::::::

The first day of school after the winter holidays finds Dick walking through the halls of Gotham Academy.

"Hey Richard!" someone from a group of his friends calls to him.

"Hey guys," Dick greets them.

"Nice pin!" someone says. "You a Flash fan too?"

" _Kid_ Flash!" Dick blurts out. A blush forms when he realizes all the attention focused on him from his outburst. "What?" Dick mutters. "There's a big difference."

::::::::::

Wally heads for his first class in Central City High School with his friends. "What's that?" someone asks.

"Hmm?" Wally follows her finger pointing to the keychain on his backpack. "Oh, it's a Robin keychain."

"Robin? Who's that?"

"You don't know who Robin is? The Boy Wonder? He works with Batman? He can do all these flips and he can hack into anything and he drives this awesome motorcycle and he–" Wally trails off after seeing his friends' weird looks. "I just really like Robin, okay?"


End file.
